Moogles
Moogles (Mogfolk) History In the times of yore, the first age of the world now known to us as Kalgranoon, a new race was born. The Moogles were created by the gods as the first teachers of magic. None of the other races living at the time (Naugrim, Perian, and Oolog) were born with magical abilities. These four races lived for a long while in their world; the Naugrim and the Oolog constantly at war; the Perian were somewhat reclusive and insular in nature; the Moogles were a peace-loving race that wanted nothing more than to end conflict and spread their philosophy of love and understanding through the world. The other races were interested in nothing more than mining the Moogles for their knowledge of the powerful tool that magic was. The Moogles taught what they could, but the other races did not show much potential for magical ability, especially the first children of Asurmen, the Oolog. The only way the Oolog could imbue themselves with magical power was to eat the flesh of the Moogles, and still their abilities were woefully limited. When the gods had decided that the ‘trial run’ of Kalgranoon had run its course they created a plan to recreate the land and start anew. Rather than squander all that they had created, they decided upon a contest of power between the races to decide which of them would live on past the cataclysm. They set out messengers to each of the three races. These messengers presented four individuals, one from each race who were strong of heart, a precious gem representing the support of one of the gods. These stones imbued the individuals with magical powers far greater than anything even the greatest of the Moogle sages could accomplish. With this arcane power, the gods hoped that one of the races would prevail in bringing peace to the land; the race that accomplished this task would live on past the cataclysm and rebirth of the world. The Oolog became jealous of the magical abilities of the other races and waged a final bloody and ruthless war against them under the leadership of their demigod-broodmother Oogrik in possession of Asurmen’s black pearl. The Naugrim legion under the banner of King Under the Mountain Gordahn Bronzebeard met the trollhost on the grassy fields in the shadow of Gods Peak. Bronzebeard was given possession of Sau’cea’s Emerald. The Moogle hero Artemicion, in possession of Veldoran’s Diamond, united the nomadic tribes of Moogle sages and led them across the world to Gods Peak where they would release the whole of their magic in order to cleanse the world of suffering once and for all. Along the way, they recruited the Perian hero, Pip Harfoot (In possession of Kalin’s Golden Amethyst), who vowed to assist in any way he could to bring about lasting peace. None of the other Perian were willing to join in the mission. They trekked through the deadlands and the battleplain in the direction of the peak of the gods, its snowcapped precipice glistening in the distance. The Dwarvenking Gordahn Bronzebeard was slain by Broodmother Oogrik and the Dwarven legion was routed back to their halls beneath mountains. The Queen took the Emerald and set off in pursuit of the Moogles, who were now nearing the mountain. Artemicion and Harfoot faced off with the trollqueen at the top of the mountain as the sages chanted their spells and went through with the ritual. After a fearsome confrontation, Artemicion was slain by Oogrik and Oogrik was then slain by Harfoot. Harfoot united the four stones of the gods as the ritual neared completion and the Moogles released their arcane heartlove energy, completing the will of the gods. As a reward for their assistance in bringing peace, the favorable traits of the Naugrim and Perian were combined into the Kalnuur in the second world. The Oologs were cast into the void, never to see the light of day again. The Moogles were the race that was chosen by Lilyath to live on in their pure form. They were sent to the moon Malrus to live out their days in the second age and return to Kalgranoon when the time was right in order to provide guidance to the young new races. When the new world was born, the Moogles descended from the heavens and separated a group of Kalnuur to a far off continent, hoping to raise a young civilization with their principles in mind. This civilization became the Kalnuur variety known as the Ku’ponese, residing within the Empire of Ku’pon. They presented their disciples with the Imperial Crown jewel of Ku’pon, The Golden Pom-pom, a sphere of gold engraved with Moglic runes imbued with Moogle love-magic. They continue to land on Kalgranoon somewhat frequently to observe the progress of the new world and help in times of dire need. Appearance/Culture Moogles were the smallest of the races in the first age, standing between one and two feet tall. They have plump furry bodies of many colors; round red or brown noses; large brightly colored pompoms on their heads; and little batwings that allow them to hover above the ground for short periods of time. They are skilled in magic and have a lust for wisdom and knowledge. Their native language consists mostly of variations of the word ‘kupo,’ and their written language was consistent of hearts, flowers, swirls, and squiggly lines. This made them very difficult to communicate with at first, but they are fast learners and can become fluent in the common tongue, albeit throwing in a ‘kupo’ every now and then out of a force of habit. For much of the second age, their contact was sparse and their existence was shrouded in mystery for the young new races, spurring the creation of many cults and legends surrounding them. They developed a tribal culture centered on magical power and the virtues of love and kindness. The Moogles set up small nomadic camps in deep forests and flowery fields. In their time on the moon in the second age, they further developed the magic, philosophy, and technology, far exceeding the knowledge of the newborn races of the world. DISCLAIMER The creatures known as Moogles were not originally created by the staff of this minecraft roleplay server. Moogles are the original creation and intellectual property of Square Enix Holdings Co. Ltd. in Japan along with their video game series Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. We do not claim any ownership over the creature concept of Moogles, nor do we have any affiliation with Square Enix. The lore surrounding them in this setting is a wholly original creation. Trivia Moogles are used as a bit of a joke by the staff of this server, although they have been incorporated legitimately into the lore. They serve as something like aliens or extra-terrestrials who show up from time-to-time whether comedic (much to an unsuspecting player's chagrin), or to advance the plotline.